


Solo to Romeo

by mrcheesecat



Series: Thankful [6]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Dogs in love, F/M, Fluff, Romance, and humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: Jennie Kim certainly doesn't expect Kim Jongin to break into her backyard at 3 AM, drunk, but she's kind of glad he did, because it all works out.





	Solo to Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> yeet and god bless inkigayo sandwiches

It's 3 AM when a crash in her backyard wakes Jennie up from sleeping. Kuma races off her bed at full speed to see what it is while Kai simply growls and lays his head back down.

Jennie gets out of bed to see what it is and hears Kuma go through the dog door and start barking. Then, all at once, it goes silent. Her stomach twists in fear and she grabs a knife from her kitchen before turning on the yard lights and stepping outside. In her backyard, it's not a robber or a thug, it's a man holding her dog, cooing to him and dancing around in the grass.

“Excuse me,” she calls. He turns and Jennie nearly shrieks because it's Kim Jongin who just broke into her backyard and is holding her pomeranian.

“Hey,” he slurs and Jennie swears she can smell the alcohol on him from five feet away. “I like your dog. Did you name her Poo-poo-puff? Cause that's what I would name her if I had her.”

“Kuma is a boy,” Jennie says. “Kim Jongin, what are you doing?”

“How do you know my name?” He shouts and stumbles awkwardly. Jennie takes a step toward him, afraid he'll fall and land on her dog. “Anyway, did you know that dogs are hella great? Like--”

“Jongin,” she tries again, setting the knife down before going up to him and gently prying Kuma from his arms.

He continues like she hadn't said anything. “Seriously. Dogs are fucking amazing. I love dogs. And dogs love me, like, how great is that? I'm not--”

Jennie screams as he vomits all over her feet before passing out in her yard.

 

A knock sounds as Jennie’s drying her feet after thoroughly washing them and she jerks, hoping Jongin hasn't woken up and is trying to come in. “Jennie,” she hears and she sighs in relief.

Walking to the front door, Kuma and Kai on her heels, she opens it to see her neighbors and friends, Seulgi and Chungha, looking extremely concerned. “We heard a scream,” Seulgi says, looking around Jennie.

Jennie winces. “I'm so sorry for that. I experienced a horrible thing, though. Please, come in.”

“What is it?” Chungha asks as they walk in. “Did someone try it break in?”

“Kind of,” Jennie replies and leads them to the backyard. They walk outside and her friends gasp at the sight of Jongin lying in the grass next to a smeared pile of vomit.

“Kim Jongin!” Seulgi toes his head with her foot and all three watch as he lets out a strange, hiccupping noise. “What an idiot.”

Jennie blinks. “You know each other?”

“He's a childhood friend.” Seulgi rolls her eyes. “Unfortunately. I can guess what happened here.”

“What should we do?” Chungha stares down at him with a blank face.

“He’ll wake up in a few hours, but he needs to get inside,” Seulgi states. “Jennie, is your couch okay?”

Jennie nods and she helps them drag Jongin inside and onto her couch. He lets out an unattractive snort as Chungha lays his head on a pillow and Jennie has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

“I'm so sorry about him,” Seulgi apologizes.

“He must have been at Hanbin and Jiwon’s party,” Jennie says, remembering the house just down the street had been blasting music earlier that night. “And please, don't apologize. It's not your fault. I'll take care of him until he wakes up.”

Seulgi narrows her eyes. “Are you sure? We can stay and help you.”

Jennie shakes her head and smiles. “It's really okay. Thank you for your concern, though. I'll treat you sometime!”

“Don't even worry about it,” Chungha says, beaming. “Call if you need help!”

Jennie nods and walks them to the door, waving goodbye after they hug. She goes back to her living room and sighs, staring at Jongin. “What to do?”

She decides she can take a nap tomorrow and makes herself a cup of tea and begins to work on her half-finished essay on European fashion. About two hours later, she hears stirring from across her and she looks up to see Jongin rolling around on the couch. She watches in amusement as he stretches before falling straight on his face on the carpet.

“Fuck!” Jongin scrambles to his feet, unsteady, and Kuma and Kai bark at him from beside Jennie.

“Hi,” she says with a small wave.

“Oh, shit!” Jongin yelps in surprise. “I didn't see you there! Wait, what are you doing in my house?”

“This is my house,” Jennie replies dryly.

“Oh my god,” Jongin groans, holding his head in his hands. Jennie gets up and grabs a painkiller and water to give to him, which he accepts gratefully. “Oh my god,” he repeats.

“Are you okay?” Jennie asks, picking up the blanket from the ground and putting it on the couch. “You took a pretty hard fall. Two, actually.”  

“What do you mean?” Jongin blinks at her, eyes bleary.

Jennie giggles. “Well, that one you just took, and when you broke into my backyard and puked all over my feet before passing out.”

Jongin squeaks, his face turning bright red, and he bows deeply. “I’m so sorry!” He apologizes. “I'm really sorry! Really!”

“It’s okay!” Jennie cringes; it’s really not okay but she feels awkward with Jongin bowing in front of her and apologizing so profusely.

Jongin blinks at her, raising his eyebrows. “You’re lying.”

“You’re right.” Jennie takes his empty glass and goes to the sink to refill it. “It was horrible and now I’m traumatized.”

“I’m really, really sorry,” Jongin apologizes again as she hands him the glass. “Really. It’s just… my friends and I went a little too hard tonight.”

Jennie snorts. “Just a little.”

Jongin looks at her curiously. “I feel like I know you,” he says slowly and Jennie’s stomach curls.

“R-really?” Jennie stutters.

“Oh!” Jongin snaps his fingers. “You’re one of the models from the fashion school! Jenna, Jan…”

“Jennie,” she corrects awkwardly.

“Jennie! Right! You’re always on the cover of _KUt Fashion_ ; our stylists for the dance team get a lot of costume inspirations from that!” Jongin grins and Jennie blushes. “I’m Kim Jongin, by the way.”

“I know.”

“You know?” Jongin cocks his head and some of his brown hair falls in front of his left eye.

Jennie winces, berating herself. “You’re friends with Chanyeol and on the dance team with Lisa,” she says hesitantly. “Chaeyoung and Lisa are my really good friends.”

“Right! You were with Chaeyoung when Sehun first saw her!” Jongin’s face lights up. Jennie blushes; that was the first time she had ever seen the gorgeous Kim Jongin. “Anyway, I really should go and get out of your hair.”

Jennie glances at the time; it's close to 6 AM. “Are you sure?” She asks.

He smiles and Jennie almost swoons. “I'm sure. Where am I again?”

“I live just down the street from Hanbin and Jiwon.”

“Oh. So do I.” The two stare at each other, both wondering how they've never seen each other before.

“On the east side of the block?” Jennie asks.

“West.” Jongin nods; it makes sense now. They live on opposite sides of the weekend party house of Hanbin and Jiwon. “Well, thanks a lot, Jennie, but I should go. Also, really sorry about puking on you. And breaking into your backyard.”

Jennie smiles and she gets up to walk him to the door. “Like I said, everything's fine.” They bow slightly and Jennie watches discreetly through the window as he walks down the street. Only then does she turn to her dogs and say mournfully, “I didn't ask for his number.”

  


-

  


Jongin sighs, thinking about last weekend when he had met Jennie. He smiles as he thinks about how pretty she was, how considerate and kind she was even though he'd, unintentionally, been horrible and broken into her backyard and puked on her. Oh, how Sehun would have given his soul to see that, if he had one.

“What's wrong with you?” Baekhyun complains from the barstool at the counter and Jongin glares at him.

“Nothing's wrong with me!”

“You keep sighing. Frankly, it's annoying.”

“Hyung!” Jongin turns to Jongdae beside Baekhyun for help.

“He's lovesick, Baek. Give him a break.” Jongdae gives him a kittenish grin.

Jongin yelps. “How could you possibly know that?”

“I didn't!” Jongdae winks.

A high pitched voice coming through the door of the cafe stops Jongin from saying anything else and he calms himself mentally as three girls walk up to the counter. “Hi!” One says cheerfully.

“Hi, welcome to Steamed Beans Cafe, what can I get you?” Jongin smiles.

“I want a large iced Hawaiian tea, please. Jisoo?” The chipmunk-like girl turns to her friend. The third person is facing the other way, seeming to be on her phone.

“Caramel frap.” Jisoo turns and taps the last girl on her shoulder. “Jen.”

She turns and Jongin almost chokes on his gum because Jennie is standing in front of him, looking just as shocked to see him. “Jongin!” She gasps.

“Hi.” He meekly waves.

“Oh my god,” Jisoo says while Sana simply puts her card on the counter and walks off.

“Um.” Jennie looks awkwardly between Jisoo and Jongin. “Why don't you go help Sana? She looks lost.” She pushes her friend off in the direction of Sana and Jisoo glares at her but gets the hint.

“How are you?” Jongin asks shyly as he starts to write up the orders of her friends.

“Good, classes are killing me though. You?”

Jongin chuckles. “I feel. I can't wait until I graduate.”

“Ew, right in front of my salad?” Baekhyun asks and Jongin whips his head to glare at him as harshly as he can while Jennie blushes and looks away.

“You're not even eating salad,” Jongin hisses. He clears his throat and turns to Jennie. “Sorry about Baekhyun-hyung. He never learned any manners. What can I get you?”

“I'll just take a chai tea, thanks.” Jennie smiles warmly at him and hands him Sana’s abandoned card.

“Have a good day.” Jongin grins and hands it back before getting started on the drinks.

“So,” Jongdae drawls. “Is that the girl?”

“I don't know what you're talking about, hyung,” Jongin complains.

“Liar,” Baekhyun taunts and he and Jongdae share a grin.

“Please let me do my job,” Jongin groans and the two quiet but smirk. After he finishes making them, Jongin calls Koeun to take the girls their drinks. He watches as they smile at the high school girl and thank her. He thinks Jennie looks like an angel. Jongin jerks when a thought comes and he scrambles to gather supplies, thankful no one else is waiting to order. “Hyung,” he says seriously after he's done. “Do me a favor, please.”

Baekhyun doesn't even look up from his fries. “What?”

“Take this sandwich over to that girl.” Jongin points to where Jennie and her friends are sitting, talking and laughing over their drinks.

The elder blinks and looks over. “To the girl you like?” His tone is bored and unimpressed.

“Hyung,” Jongin whines.

Baekhyun turns back to his food. “Don't be a chicken.” Then he spots the phone number written on the back of a receipt next to the sandwich and grins. “Just go ask her out.”

Jongdae takes the plate from Jongin. “I'll do it!”

Baekhyun stands up and grabs the plate from Jongdae. “He asked me!”

Jongdae yanks it back. “No, you said--” The plate goes spinning out of their grasp and shatters on the floor right in front of the girls. The sandwich is scattered across the floor and the receipt flutters to a stop at Jennie’s feet.

The whole cafe is silent, staring at Baekhyun and Jongdae, who stare at the plate and then start a bicker. Jongin wants a break down and cry because one, his friends just embarrassed him, and two, he's going to lose his job now. Leeteuk comes out from the back and at once, Jongin is apologizing profusely. “Hyung, I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up right away. It was a mistake, I promise.”

“It's you two,” Leeteuk says grimly at the sight of Baekhyun and Jongdae. “Where's the third musketeer?”

“Dead,” Jongdae replies casually. In reality, said third musketeer had ditched them to hang out with his girlfriend.

Leeteuk rolls his eyes. He was just starting out as the new manager of the cafe when Jongdae and Baekhyun had begun university and had come to know them, along with Chanyeol, as the worst customers to have. Now, five years later, nothing much has changed. He sends Jongin off to get a broom and dustpan and hands them to Jongdae and Baekhyun when he comes back.

Baekhyun's eyes are wide. “Hyung, you can't seriously be thinking of making _us_ clean up this mess.”

“I am,” Leeteuk replies. “If it was anyone else, I wouldn't. Get to work.”

“I feel like a slave,” Jongdae complains, but he winks at one of Jennie’s friends, who blushes and hides her giggle.

“Do you need help?” Jennie asks, concerned. She bends down to pick up the receipt and blinks when she sees the phone number scrawled on the back. “Is this anyone's?”

Baekhyun grins. “That's yours. My friend, Jongin, over there, has a crush on you but he's shy. That's his phone number. Go ahead and give him a call anytime.”

Jennie gapes at Baekhyun. “Kim Jongin?”

“Yep.” Baekhyun nods and proceeds to snap at Jongdae to sweep properly so the lettuce and tomato don't stain his new white Pumas.

Jongin turns from his manager and sees the paper in her hand. At once, his tan skin turns pink and he gives her a shy, awkward smile before turning away and grabbing a paper cup.

“I still can't believe we'd see him here of all places! And after what happened to you!” Jisoo says as Baekhyun and Jongdae finish cleaning. Jennie whines, embarrased.  

“Isn't that the one guy you thought was super cute back right before Chae and her boyfriend started dating?” Sana asks, tilting her head in thought. “And didn't he puke all over you in your backyard?”

“Yes to both of those,” Jennie sighs. She eyes Jongin again, who's busy making a drink. He peeks at her and instantly concentrates on the steamer again, biting his lip.

“That's cute,” Sana says with a grin. “He has a _crush_ on you! It's like he's a kid!”

“He's 23,” Jennie says, remembering the fact she had to beat out of Lisa.

“He’s an old kid,” Jisoo adds.

Jennie laughs and punches her. “He's the same age as you!” She peers closer at Jisoo’s face. “I can see wrinkles! Sana, a camera!”

Jisoo shoves her away. “Jennie Kim!”

“Hey, Kim is his last name, too, isn't it? If you got married, you wouldn't have to change yours!” Sana pipes up.

“It's different in Korea,” Jennie replies, ignoring Sana’s implication. “Women don't usually change their surnames.”

“Well, if we were in Japan or America,” Sana says with a nudge.

“But we're not,” Jisoo replies in amusement.

“Theoretically,” Sana pouts, rolling her eyes. “Well, when I’m married, I plan on changing my name.”

“Minatozaki is pretty hard to pronounce,” Jisoo jokes, causing Sana to shove her. She sees the receipt on the table and grabs it before Jennie can stop her. “What's this?”

“Um.” Jennie avoids eye contact as Sana and Jisoo stare at her, mouths agape. “It's a phone number.”

“Well, obviously!” Jisoo says, exasperated. “Is it Jongin's?” Jennie bites her lip and nods, causing Sana to squeal.

“Aren't you going text him?” Sana asks and all three glance at Jongin, who's busy with another barista making drinks.

“He's working,” Jennie says, pouting slightly.

“So tonight! He'll probably get off when they close, or earlier,” Jisoo comments with a grin.

“Come on!” Sana urges. “He obviously wants you to text him! That's why he gave you his number!”

Jennie nods, determined. “You're right,” she says. “I'll text him tonight.”

 

Jongin shivers as he wraps his scarf around his neck tighter and his breath fogs in the cold night air. He's just closed up the cafe for the night and is on his way home to watch some Naruto with his dogs.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out, getting his keys ready to unlock his car. He pauses. It's a text from an unknown number.

 

**Unknown: Hey it's Jennie Kim :)**

 

Jongin fumbles with his phone and drops both it and his keys on the pavement. He curses and tries to find his keys with the light of his phone screen in the dark. A few minutes later, he pops off the ground with a sigh of relief and gets into his car.

 

**Jongin: Hey :) Thanks for texting me lol I wasn’t sure if you would**

**Jennie: If a cute boy gives me his number, you can bet I will**

**Jongin: ...even if he puked all over you while drunk?**

**Jennie: ...you’re lucky you’re super cute ;)**

 

Jongin chuckles, his cheeks warm. He shakes his head in amusement and pulls out of the lot, heading home.

As he drives by Jennie’s house, he sees the lights on and slows down. “Come on,” he mutters to himself. “Do it.” He parks in front and gets out, walking up to her front door and ringing the bell. At once, barks break out from inside and Jongin can hear Jennie shushing them. The door opens and her eyes widen when she sees who it is.

“Hi.” Jongin waves and gives her a shy smile.

“Hi,” Jennie replies bashfully. “What’s up?”

“I won’t take up much of your time,” he says, seeing how she begins to shiver in the cold air. “But I just wanted to ask you out. Like, on a date.”

Jennie tucks a strand of hair behind her hair, a demure smile making its way onto her face. “Yeah,” she says. “I’d love that.” She giggles. “You could’ve texted me, though.”

Jongin shakes his head. “I wanted to ask you in person. I’m sorry I couldn’t earlier today.” He backs away from the door. “What about next Saturday? 7 PM?”

Jennie grins. “I’ll be waiting.”

Jongin smiles back before walking to his car and getting in, waving as he pulls back into the street and drives down the block to his house. He feels like he’s floating.

 

-

 

It’s the next week, Friday night, and Jennie is rolling around on the floor of her house, giggling uncontrollably. Lisa and Jeongyeon stare down at her, eyes wide. “She’s gone crazy,” the latter mutters.

“Jen, are you okay?” Chaeyoung asks, concerned, from the couch. She’s got Kai snuggled in her arms.

Jennie laughs, throwing the bunny plush in her arms up into the air. “I’m amazing! I’m so excited for tomorrow!”

“If you act this tomorrow, I bet you won’t be asked for a second date,” Nayeon drawls from the kitchen where she's gathering snacks.

Jennie rolls her eyes. “You’ve been hanging out with Jihyo too much. You used to be so nice to me.”

“Of course I want to hang out with Hyo! I’ve missed her since I moved into my apartment!” Nayeon pouts. “But I’m glad I got Flower away from those devil cats.”

Jennie pops up, startling everyone. “What do I wear?” Her eyes are wild and her hair is a static mess.

“What are you guys doing?” Jeongyeon asks as she helps Nayeon bring the snacks into the living room.

“Ice skating,” Jennie says nervously. She’s not a big fan of it but didn’t want to ruin Jongin’s excitement when he had texted her earlier in the week.

Nayeon snorts, a huge grin breaking out onto her face. “Ice skating?”

Jennie glares at her. “Don’t make fun of me! It’s winter, it’s a cute date idea, and Jongin seemed really enthusiastic about it!”

“You can’t ice skate for shit,” Nayeon laughs.

“Well, maybe he can’t either,” Jennie says, though she seriously doubts it’s true.

Lisa cackles. “There’s no way Kim Jongin wouldn’t be able to ice skate. The guy is a god on the dance floor.”

“Hey.” Nayeon grins devilishly. “You know what else that means?” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and Lisa laughs even more.

“Nayeon! Lisa!” Chaeyoung chides, and shakes her head disapprovingly.

Jennie whines, holding her head in her hands. “What have I done? I’m going to embarrass myself and then he’ll be grossed out and he’ll never want to go out with me again!”

All her friends sigh and roll their eyes. This Jennie Kim was totally different than the usual cool-headed, chill 22 year old they were used to. “I think you’re overreacting,” Jeongyeon says dryly. “Like, a lot.”

“Am not!” Jennie complains petulantly.

“Hey, maybe he’ll end up being a dick and you won’t like him and that will be okay,” Nayeon says, trying to be helpful.

“I don’t think so,” Lisa snorts. “Kim Jongin is an angel. He can’t even say ‘boobie’ without his head exploding.”

“Okay, well, maybe if you screw up and fall, he’ll think it’s cute and he’ll help you,” Chaeyoung suggests. Jennie purses her lips and nods at that.

Lisa shoves a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “Are you going to be ice skating inside or outside?”

“Outside,” Jennie replies. “He’s taking me to the Grand Hyatt rink.”

Nayeon and Jeongyeon sit up straight and stare at her at her words. “The Grand Hyatt rink?” Nayeon echoes in disbelief.

“Shit, that’s only the most romantic rink in all of Seoul,” Jeongyeon says. “Damn.”

“Is it really?” Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Lisa ask at the same time.

Nayeon whips out her phone and Naver searches it. She pulls up images of the rink and shows the girls the purple tinted rink, surrounded by dozens of lit trees that cast a romantic ambiance over it.

“Wow,” Chaeyoung says, impressed. “Maybe Chanyeol and I will tag along.”

“Oh god, that would just be more people to see my embarrassing accidents,” Jennie whines. “But really, what should I wear?”

“Something cute,” Chaeyoung says. “Although I guess that much is obvious.”

“Well, you don't want to freeze your ass off,” Jeongyeon says. She hauls Jennie to her feet and the five of them make their way to Jennie's room. She begins to search through her closet while Lisa paws through Jennie's dresser.

“We need something warm,” Nayeon offers and hands the bowl of candy to Jennie before going to join Jeongyeon. “Like a sweater.”

Jeongyeon pulls out a lavender puffy vest from the closet and holds it up. “Lisa, see anything to go with this?”

“Oh, cute!” Chaeyoung grins. She and Lisa hold up a white shirt with detailed balloon sleeves. “This would look cute!”

“And black leggings,” Nayeon adds. She digs around in Jennie's shoes and pulls out black platform booties. “With these.”

“And your pea coat!” Jeongyeon holds up the dark grey coat next to the vest.

“Won't it look weird with the vest?” Jennie asks.

“If it's too cold, take it off and just wear the coat. If it's warm enough, just the vest,” Jeongyeon replies sensibly and everyone nods.

“Okay!” Lisa claps her hands. “Now that we’ve got Jennie’s meltdown under control, can we please go watch _‘Train to Busan’_?”

“Yes!” Jennie and Nayeon jump up excitedly.

“I’m going to cry,” Chaeyoung whines. “It looks scary!”

Jeongyeon laughs as she and Lisa drag Chaeyoung to the living room by the arms. “That’s the whole point! We’re only watching it to make you cry!”

“Jeongyeon!” Chaeyoung whines pitifully.

 

-

  


Jennie is putting the finishing touches on her makeup when her doorbell rings. Kai and Kuma are on alert and start barking and Jennie shushes them as she closes her mascara tube before glancing at herself in the mirror quickly. “Not bad,” she murmurs with a grin. She spritzes on some perfume and grabs her pea coat and purse before leaving her room and going to open the front door.

Jongin stands in the doorway and when he sees her, he smiles, eyes turning into cute little crescents. “Hey,” he says.

“Hi,” Jennie replies shyly.

Jongin leans down and greets Kuma and Kai. “Doesn’t your mom look pretty?” He asks and Jennie’s face burns. Kai yips as if in agreement.

“Come on,” she giggles, and pushes him into the cold air. “Be good,” she tells her pups and locks the door behind her.

“You really do, though,” Jongin says as they’re driving down the street. “Look pretty, I mean.”

Jennie smiles shyly. “Thank you,” she murmurs.

The drive is quiet but comfortable and they both calmly look at the winter lights up in trees and wrapped around bushes on their way to the rink. It’s not too crowded at the rink, and they rent their skates easily enough.

Jongin glances over after he laces up his skates and grins when he sees Jennie glaring at hers, struggling to get the tie. “Do you need help?” He kneels down in front of her and properly laces them for her. “Does this feel okay?” He asks and Jennie nods, her face pink.

“Thanks,” she says quietly as he puts her other skate on. “I’ve only ever done this a few times. To be honest, I’m not that good.”

Jongin stands and holds his hand out for her. “That’s okay,” he replies with an encouraging smile. “I’ll be here if you need help.” He guides her out onto the ice and she clutches to his arm tightly as she gets used to standing on the ice. He’s patient and a good teacher and Jennie feels completely at ease with him.

“Ever been skiing?” He asks and Jennie nods. “It’s a little like that, then. Just move your feet side to side like when you’re on flat snow.”

Jennie nods again and moves her legs in shaky movements. It works a little and her face lights up. “I get it!”

Jongin laughs and pats her head. “I knew you would.” He doesn’t complain that she’s still holding onto him.

They both gaze above them at the starlit trees. Jongin looks down at Jennie’s face and smiles, admiring how the lights shine in her eyes. She glances at him and he clears his throat in embarrassment while she grins.

“So, I’ve never seen you around school,” Jennie says after they’ve made their first circle around the rink.

“I’ve never seen you either,” Jongin says. “Well, except on the covers of magazines. Are you a fashion major?”

Jennie nods. “Fashion marketing but I’m a design minor so I’ve designed a few things. I was a teen model, too, so it comes easily to me.”

Jongin nods, impressed. “I know how you feel. I’ve been dancing basically since I could walk. It’s all I want to do.”

“Lisa told me you’re really good,” Jennie says. “And that you would probably be really good at skating because of that.”

Jongin laughs. “She’s not wrong. I also ice skated a lot with my sister when I was younger so I’ve got experience.”

“Oh?” Jennie looks at him curiously. “You have a sister?”

“Two, older. They started Kamong, the dog cafe.”

Jennie grins. “Take me there sometime?”

Jongin chuckles and pokes her cheek. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“More like I’m asking you to ask me,” Jennie laughs. “Kamong, that’s interesting.”

“Actually, when I was younger, I used to pretend to be a ballerina ninja named Kai,” Jongin says, slightly embarrassed.

“Really?” Jennie stares at him.

“Really! So when my sisters started the cafe, they combined Kai and Monggu together because I’d just gotten him as a puppy.”

“That’s super cute!” Jennie reaches up to ruffle his brown hair.

“What about you?” Jongin asks.

“I’m an only child,” she replies. “My dad was in the military so we moved around during my childhood a couple of times, so I grew up in Korea, New Zealand, Australia, and the Netherlands. We moved back to Seoul when I was twelve.”

“Woah.”

Jennie nods. “It was kind of hard on me. I was super shy and wasn’t really good at making friends. It also didn’t help that I moved all the time so I didn’t really have the chance to keep any friends I made.”

“I’m sorry.” Jongin skates them to a stop and stares down at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah!” Jennie giggles. “It was years ago.”

“Good.” Jongin nods, satisfied. “Because I don’t want to see you sad.” He leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips before skating away with a grin.

“Jongin!” Jennie squeals and clutches to the railing for dear life, her face completely red. “Come back here!”

“Come catch me!” He calls playfully.

Jennie groans. “The things a girl will do for love,” she mutters, and with that, pushes herself off the railing and in Jongin’s direction.

 

“I had fun.” Jennie grins up at Jongin, who smiles back down at her.

“Me, too. Even with you pushing me over all the time,” he chuckles.

Jennie’s face turns pink and she shoves him gently. “I told you I was really bad!”

Jongin laughs. “It’s okay! It was fun and I’m glad I got to spend time with you.” He glances at the time on his phone. “It’s still kind of early. Want to come over and watch a movie or something?”

“Really?”

Jongin nods. “Sure! You can bring Kuma and Kai, too. I’m sure they’ll get along great with my dogs.”

Jennie agrees enthusiastically. “That sounds fun!”

Jongin stops at her house quickly to let her change and grab her dogs before taking them all over to his house. Jennie walks in, her dogs in hand, and is impressed at the cleanliness. She kind of had expected it to be much messier like a typical university boy’s house.

“It’s surprisingly clean, isn’t it?” Jongin chuckles as he notices Jennie looking around in awe and she blushes. “My housemate’s a neat freak. I’ll go change real quick, you can pick out a movie. They’re in the drawers below the TV.” Jennie nods and he heads down the hall.

She puts her dogs down and keeps an eye on them as they sniff around Jongin’s house, making sure they don’t suddenly pee on something. She browses through the movies and purses her lips; is Jongin more of an action or comedy guy? Horror and thriller?

A cold nose pushes into her back and Jennie turns to see a little brown toy poodle behind her, big eyes gazing at her curiously. “Well, hi,” Jennie murmurs and puts her hand out to allow it to sniff her.

“That’s Jjanggu,” Jongin says and Jennie looks up to see him changed into simple sweats and a t-shirt. He steps aside and two more dogs come into view. He points to the bigger one, a brown poodle. “This is Monggu and that’s Jjangah,” he says affectionately, pointing to the little white toy beside Monggu.

“How precious,” Jennie cooes. She watches as Kuma and Kai cautiously mingle with the new dogs and smiles when they all seem to get along without any trouble.

Jongin picks up Monggu and comes to kneel beside Jennie. “Did you pick one?”

Jennie freezes. He’s close to her and she can feel his breath on her cheek. “Uh, y-yeah!” She grabs the first DVD she sees and shows him.

“‘ _Memoirs of a Murderer’_?” He says and Jennie nods.

“Yes, that,” she says.

“Okay. Sounds scary,” Jongin chuckles and he stands. Jennie follows, movie in hand. “Are you hungry? Want popcorn or something?”

“Do you?” Jennie asks, causing Jongin to laugh.

“I’ll go make some. Go ahead and get it started, if you want.” He walks to the kitchen, Monggu and Jjanggu on his heels. Jjangah is too busy playing with Kuma to notice she’s been left behind.

Jennie puts the movie in the disc player and turns to look at the seating options. There’s the couch or the large chair that is just begging for Jennie to come sit on it. She groans; if she sat there, Jongin would end up having to sit on the couch and they’d be awkwardly separated. But there was always the chance that if she sat on the couch, Jongin would sit in the other chair.

“Kai?” She hisses to her dog. He looks at her curiously. “Where should I sit?” As if to answer her, Kai jumps onto the chair and stretches himself out so Jennie would have to squish him if she wanted to sit there. “I guess that works,” Jennie mutters.

She can hear Jongin finishing with the popcorn in the kitchen and grabs the blankets off the back of the couch and settles in, wrapping one around herself. Jongin walks in, one big bowl in hand for them so share, and Jennie smiles into the blanket.

“You look comfy,” Jongin grins as he grabs one blanket and takes a seat next to her. He hadn’t even glanced at the other chair where Kai was.

“You always need to be comfy when watching a movie,” Jennie says as she takes the popcorn from Jongin to let him get settled. He sits close to her; there are only a few centimeters between them and inches of space on either side of them.

“Ever seen this?” Jongin asks as the previews start. “Sehun said it was really good but that I wouldn’t like it.”

Jennie glances at him. “It’s really good. You don’t like horrors?”

Jongin chokes. “Horror?” He croaks, and Jennie nods.

“That’s what it is. And thriller and mystery.”

“Oh. I should have known from the title.” Jongin clears his throat and Jennie turns to look at him straight on with a grin.

“Do you get scared easily?”

Jongin snorts. “What makes you think that?” However, he avoids eye contact.

Jennie laughs and loops her arm through his under the blankets. “It’s okay, if you get scared, you can hold onto me.”

“I don’t get scared,” Jongin claims.

Jennie ends up laughing most of the movie because Jongin won’t stop jumping and mumbling about how ‘why can’t they just catch Taejoo already, for god’s sake!’ They watch some anime after to calm Jongin down and after a few episodes in of _Free!_ , Jennie feels her eyelids drooping.

“Where’s Kuma?” she murmurs. She’d seen Kai still in the other chair earlier but had no idea where her pomeranian was.  

Jongin yawns, turning the volume down. “I don’t know. I’m sure he and Jjangah are off playing somewhere.”

“That’s good.” She hums gently to herself and feels Jongin shift against her. Jennie snuggles closer to Jongin and his warmth, smiling to herself as she falls asleep.

 

-

  


“Jendeuk!” Jennie can hear Jongin’s grin from over the phone.

“Nini,” she shoots back playfully.

“I have great news! Jjangah is pregnant!”

“Pregnant!” Jennie says, surprised.

“With Kuma’s puppies!”

“Kuma!” Jennie’s voice becomes high pitched. Her pomeranian barks and comes scampering up to her. “Oh my god!” She remembers the way Kuma and Jjangah stuck to each other and how affectionate they acted when she had brought her dogs over to Jongin’s again, a week after their first date. “Kuma!”

Jongin laughs. “Isn’t this exciting? I didn’t even know she’d gone into heat then! The puppies will be so cute! Jjangah and Kuma’s couple name could be Kugah! Or Jjangma! Oh, that’s cuter!”

“Jongin!” Jennie sighs but she’s smiling at his excitement. “Can we even support these puppies?”

“Of course we can!” Jongin sounds like he’s pouting. “Obviously, we won’t keep them all, we’ll sell them. We just need to take care of them until they’re old enough to be adopted!”

“What about class and stuff?”

“There’s two of us. Sehun is also willing to help when we need it.” Jongin’s voice quiets. “If you don’t want to help, that’s okay, I understand. We didn’t plan for this but--”

“Of course I’ll help,” Jennie interrupts. “They’re my puppies, too!”

Jongin sighs in relief. “Jen, I'm so glad.”

“Of course I wouldn’t abandon them,” Jennie says. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here.”

“Thank you.” She can imagine Jongin’s bright grin on the other side of the line.

 

Kuma and Jongin are anxious the whole pregnancy, both arguing about whose turn it is to fuss over Jjangah. Jennie has to yell at Kuma multiple times and send him to timeout when he bites Jongin when he tries to coddle his pregnant toy poodle.

Three months after receiving the news, Jjangah is ready and Jennie leaves her history class early to hurry to Jongin’s house.

“Is everything okay?” She calls as she bursts through the door, a wriggling Kuma in her arms.

“All good,” Sehun says, greeting her. “Jongin’s in the laundry room.”

Jennie nods in thanks and heads downstairs to see Jongin wrapping blankets around a panting Jjangah in her whelping box. Kuma jumps out of her arms and runs up to Jjangah and noses her encouragingly.

“I think she’s going to start soon,” Jongin says quietly and Jennie nods. She and Jongin clutch the towels to clean the puppies anxiously as they wait.

Jjangah suddenly lets out a high pitched whine and a tiny pup slips onto the newspaper. Jongin cuts the umbilical cord and hands it to Jennie to dry off. The little thing cries as she gently wipes the towel over his body and she smiles.

“It’s okay, baby,” she cooes. “Jjangah, you have a pretty little boy here.” She places the puppy next to Jjangah and she sniffs it.

They repeat the process until four little pups, one boy and three girls, are drinking from an exhausted Jjangah. Kuma lays outside the whelping box and keeps an eye on his puppies. “We should lay down some towels,” Jongin says quietly and Jennie nods. They put the puppies on a heating pad and put soft towels under Jjangah before giving the squirming puppies back to their mother.

“They’re so cute,” Jennie murmurs as they sit across from the new little family, leaning against Jongin.

“They’re actual stuffed animals,” Jongin chuckles. “They’re going to be so adorable when they’re older.”

“Are you going to keep one?”

Jongin shrugs. “Three is a lot already. Unrealistically, I’d like to keep them all.”

Jennie laughs. “Maybe I’ll keep one.”

Jongin turns to her in surprise. “Really?”

“Really.” Jennie nods with a smile. “What do you think?”

“You have first pick.” Jongin grins and chastely kisses her forehead. “Hey,” he murmurs. “I have a question.”

What?” Jennie looks up at him and turns her head to the side cutely.

“You know, now that we’re technically grandparents, will you be my grand-girlfriend?”

She snorts out a laugh before she can help it. “Your grand-girlfriend?”

Jongin grins. “Yeah. And I’ll be your grand-boyfriend.”

“I don’t know of any couple that has grandkids before dating,” Jennie giggles. “Or, in this case, grandpups, I guess.”

“We’ll be the first. What do you say?” Jongin turns his head to the side like she did, an endearing smile on his lips.

Jennie leans forward and kisses him. “Okay, grandpa. You’ve got a deal.”

 

-

 

Jennie smiles as she gazes at the pictures from the past couple of months, her new puppy, Mimi, dozing in her lap. They range from her and Jongin's first date to their second to them with the puppies to with friends. Jongin looks so happy with her and Jennie feels her heart swell with joy.

Her phone buzzes and she blinks. Her father is calling. She answers and puts it to her ear. “Dad?”

“Your mom is here with me. She just showed me your Instapot post--what's it called, dear? Oh, Instagram. Your Instagram post.”

Jennie snickers at her father’s cluelessness. “What about it?”

“Is something wrong with your car?” Mr. Kim asks, concerned.

Jennie frowns. “No, why?”

"That picture of you and Mimi with that young man in a car,” Mr. Kim begins but his wife cuts him off.

“Honey, your Uber driver is awfully cute! Why don’t you bring him home for Chuseok next year?”

Jennie pauses and then groans when she realizes what her parents are talking about. “He's not my Uber driver! He’s my boyfriend!”

“Even better!” Her mother cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> lots of stuff borrowed from the posts on the jenkai tumblr tag


End file.
